Lost but Found
by Awakened Spirit
Summary: With a help of a certain girl, will Haku ever uncover his mysterious past? RR


Disclaimer: Spirited Away....Well, I don't own it, but if I did, I wouldn't be as dirt poor as I am now. Enjoy.  
  
*...*= thoughts  
  
"..." =speaking  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The sun slowly set, setting the sky ablaze with hues reds, oranges, and yellows. Figures ambled from place to place, busying themselves. No, a blur of colors. Many of them were starting to leave, scrambling to avoid the bitter winds that would greet them soon if they stayed out any longer. Despite the warmth of the day, it was slowly becoming colder. An audible sigh was let out. Alone, a figure sat and let out a rueful smile. The day had been a long one...and sad.  
  
He sat there, staring out at the crowd.  
  
*It's strange...I usually didn't care much for humans, let alone even care at all. Though, I can't help but miss Chihiru. It has been Moons since I have seen her. Would she be considered...A friend? I never really had a friend before.*  
  
*I'm not quite sure where I should be anymore...I wonder. Should I really go home? Funny. I don't quite remember where it was... *  
  
He frowned deeply as he tried to remember.  
  
*Why can't I remember where it was?*  
  
He spent most of his days thinking like this. He couldn't quite remember much about his past.  
  
"H-Haku. You really should be coming inside soon." a meek voice called out. Haku turned to see a small green frog beckoning him in.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"But.." he protested, "Lady Yubaba says she would like to see you"  
  
Lady Yubaba? What does she want?  
  
Giving in, he mumbled a reply "I'll be right there"  
  
*********************************************************   
  
"Haku" Yubaba nodded her head curtly as Haku entered the room  
  
"..."  
  
"Will you be staying?"  
  
"I haven't decided"  
  
"Ahh, well I was wondering if you could to a job for me."  
  
"I'm not really interes-"  
  
"But of course, I will pay you."  
  
"I have no use for gold."  
  
"Wait! That Chiwawa girl!"  
  
"Chiharu" he corrected  
  
"Sure. That girl" Yubaba waved her hand dismissively. "I need someone to watch my darling. You see, he's been quite temperamental lately, and I of course don't want to leave my baby alone with mere servants. They obviously were not careful and somehow wandered underneath his foot. It wasn't his fault. My sweet baby would never do such a thing on purpose! If you take care of him for today, you may go to her world. She lives somewhere over there doesn't she? After all, I must go to see a new client. He's very rich from what I have heard. Anyway, so what do you say?"  
  
*Chihiru? Wait...She knew remembered me from her past! She must know something!*  
  
Just imagining babysitting the baby was enough to make him cringe .He had hoped for a different job. But at least this way, he would be able to see if Chihiru knew anything about his past.  
  
"...Alright"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Dad! Come on! Wake up!!" she shook her father.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Errgrrrmmm"  
  
"DAD!!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright" He rubbed his eyes and let out a tired grunt  
  
*I'm always late! Why does he have to do this to me! How many times have I been marked tardy? *  
  
Ten minutes later, a large man walked down a flight of stairs. He was rather homely looking and had dark circles under his eyes. He thumped down the stairs, his steps heavy. He trudged along the way to the kitchen, his expression dark. His face lighting up at the sight of breakfast.  
  
"Daaaaaad!" she whined  
  
"Chihiro, a man cannot start the day on an empty stomach! One must eat, to energize his body!" He stuck his chest out proudly at his diluted image of a flat stomach and well toned muscles. All Chihiro saw was a flab of fat, which one would call...a gut. He turned to gorge himself with food.  
  
"Qwrruiet drrwn! Mmm trrrn to eat!"  
  
Chihiro sighed in defeat.  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed.  
  
The young girl stood there, arms crossed and a look of disgust flashed on her face as she continued to watch the man. She wasn't exactly a pretty girl, nor what you would considered ugly. Just kind of average. Nothing special really. Short brown hair, which was always tied up and fasted with the same simple hair-tie every day. This had become a daily routine.  
  
"Done!" Her father stepped out the kitchen and went to get his jacket.  
  
"Woooah! Hey!" He muffled, surprised when his daughter began to drag him out of the house.  
  
"No time! I have to give a report today!"  
  
They both quickly got into the car.  
  
"No prob!" he replied confidently "I know how to drive a fourwheeler"  
  
Fearing for her life, Chihiru fastened on her seatbelt and held on for her dear life.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" the elderly woman clasped her hands in delight. "You can meet my baby!" she cooed  
  
Yubaba led Haku into the play room. Already there were screams of terror emitting from there. He turned to enter the room, to find it in much disarray. A faint "OH GOD!" and "THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" could be softly be heard if one paid attention closely. *********************************************************  
  
A/n: R+R! Hope you guys liked it. It was kind of short, but I'll try to keep it a bit longer hopefully in the next chapters. Oh, if anyone knows how to italicize the words, please email me w/something about italicizing in the subject. It isn't working for me. I have it on Microsoft word and it shows up as italicized, but on here, it's just plain text. Thanks! 


End file.
